


A Passion for Life

by shmengels



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmengels/pseuds/shmengels
Summary: Nothing about this scenario could have seemed more perfect. Life was peaceful now. No wars. No death. No danger. Just the quiet serenity of the hills and the joys of life. And best of all, Edward had come home, fulfilling his self-imposed duty to bring his brother Alphonse with him in the flesh. Oh yes, everything was perfect… …And Winry Rockbell was livid.





	A Passion for Life

The narrow dirt tracks, barely wide enough to accommodate a small cart, ran alongside the fields of Resembool. The weather mild and fair, the birds sang their hymns and the sun basked all with its glory.

Towards the end of this quaint country road, sat a yellow house. The Rockbell's call this home, and by extension, so do the Elric's. And that's exactly what they were now.

Home.

Nothing about this scenario could have seemed more perfect. Life was peaceful now. No wars. No death. No danger. Just the quiet serenity of the hills and the joys of life. And best of all, Edward had come home, fulfilling his self-imposed duty to bring his brother Alphonse with him in the flesh. Oh yes, everything was perfect…

…And Winry Rockbell was livid.

"YEAH?! W-WELL YOUR _YOUNGER_ BROTHER IS TALLER THAN YOU!"

"Eh, I got used to looking up at him in the armor anyways."

With a dramatically loud huff, the fiery blonde mechanic stomped her way out of the parlor and up the stairs, leaving behind a very confused elder Elric brother.

Since Al, and more specifically Ed, had returned, things were great! No. better than great! But at minimum once a day, she and Ed got into a spat about something. Well, really it was mostly her yelling at Ed while he stood there baffled. But that's beside the point. Was this unusual? No, not by any means. What was peculiar is that she had no idea why she was mad at him. Always there was something. Whether it was 'Ed doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut' or 'Ed didn't keep up on his maintenance' or worse 'Ed tried putting all the blame and responsibility on himself again' and at the expense of her own sanity, the classic 'Ed was a selfless idiot who put himself in harm's way without a thought for his own well-being'. No matter what, there was _always_ a reason.

Yet, for the life of her, she couldn't find one. In the few months Ed had been home now, he had been better behaved then she even dreamed possible. He volunteered to help with menial chores. He went out of his way to do something nice every once and a while for them or treat them all with sudden compliments. He'd laugh it off when someone insulted him, joking or otherwise. On a bad day, the worst she received was some grumbling and a scowl when she asked a favor of him. But he never attempted to shirk his responsibilities. One afternoon, she nearly fainted upon entering the kitchen to find Edward performing his own maintenance on his leg. Al insisted he hadn't told him to do so, and Granny claimed that she hadn't seen him all day, which left her with the unthinkable third option that Edward Elric actively chose to take care of her automail. This behavior just didn't sit right with her. _Something_ had to be wrong and that idea alone was infuriating her with every passing day. Trouble was, no one believed her when she attempted to explain her plight. Apparently, she was the only one who could see his very un-Edward-like behavior. Granny told her she worried too much and Al had the gall to laugh in her face. Sweet little Alphonse had clearly been influenced far too much by his older brother these past few years!

Even though by this time it was only mid-afternoon, her workroom remained dim and the air still. It was a sharp contrast to the breath of life that swept over the countryside recently. She wished she could simply appreciate it, but she was a Rockbell, and she'd be damned if she ever let a problem in need of fixing go so easily.

She shuffled some of the various schematics and diagrams around her desk hoping something in the pile would kick-start her mind. From deep within a stack of old designs, slid out an old diagram.

She could only stare at it numbly for a few moments.

It should have been tucked away somewhere safe; this was quite possibly her most precious design and here it was, lost among a clutter of forgotten plans and failed projects. She wanted to kick herself for not taking better care of this one.

In the lower right hand corner, written as neatly as an eleven-year-old could, were the now fading words 'For Ed'.

It was her original schematic for Edward's right arm.

She caressed the paper fondly, remembering how proud she had been when she finally completed her draft. Granted, Granny had helped her with it but it was still primarily her project. She recalled how she couldn't wait to show him. She had bounded up to him, blueprints in hand as he sat on an old armchair doing his best to thumb through a book with only his left hand. He had been elated as she babbled on and on about all the intricate details of her masterpiece. She knew he couldn't care less about the inner mechanisms of his replacement appendage, but she could feel the excitement radiate from him as he came to realize everything he'd be able to do again. His attitude had been so infectious then that it seemed to have bled straight into her as well. He was overjoyed to finally get moving and brimming with determination to move mountains to return what they had lost. Admittedly at first, she thought they were in over their heads but with each passing grin and reassurance she became more and more convinced that Edward could make even the impossible happen.

Her lips turned up slightly as she traced her hand down the drawing, stopping as her fingertips came into line with the sketch's own. Though she may still have his leg, she secretly missed Ed's mechanical arm. It had become a part of who he was after a while but she could only be wistful for so long. After all, Ed _moved_ mountains and he _achieved_ the impossible. She could never have doubted him if she tried. But that was also just who Ed was. As tactless as his methods might be, he inspired determination and hope wherever he went. It seemed at times like Ed's purpose in life was to take the weary and downtrodden and those drowning in the pits of despair and drag them kicking and screaming if necessary to the surface. He'd never give up, she knew him better than that. As long as she could remember, Ed wore that trait on his sleeve…

Or more specifically, in his eyes.

The way his brow furled and his eyes lit up when he really got fired up over something was awe-inspiring at times. She enjoyed it, there was no denying that. She dare even say that she maybe, possibly, could have potentially picked a fight or two or dozen in her life just to see his eyes flare up so she could again find the warmth of the flames that were there. She knew it wasn't seeing Ed angry that she enjoyed so much, it was what that fire symbolized. His conviction, caring, valor and strength. It was his…

Passion.

That's what was missing.

She'd been searching for it behind his Iris since he got back.

And she had yet to find it.

Nearly knocking over her chair as she quickly stood, she marched briskly out of her studio to find the former Fullmetal Alchemist. She could picture every time his eyes flared with fortitude; from when she had first instilled hope in him with her automail to the day he walked off her porch to save the country. Winry Rockbell was not about to sit back and let Edward Elric's flame die out.

Winry opened the front door hurriedly but found herself apprehensive to step out onto the porch. Admittedly she was too caught up on having finally figured out what the problem was, she didn't even stop to think about how she was going to solve it. Mentally she berated herself for not thinking this through beforehand. For crying out loud, she was a mechanic. A proper engineer. A _problem solver_. This was not like her to go charging in without a plan of attack. That was more Ed's style. But, she supposed, some things took precedence. Ed was definitely not okay, and to her, _that_ was definitely not okay.

Surveying the scene before her, she could only gasp. It was so beautiful it was heartbreaking. The sun had begun its descent and early signs of reds and oranges illuminated the horizon. Wispy clouds floated endlessly above them, making their way to some to some other corner of the earth. Birds sang from the tree tops, the breeze accompanying their symphony with the gentle rustling of leaves. The winds made waves across the fields, as if an ocean of greens, browns and tans were laid out before them. The sweet aroma of the vibrant flowers which skirted the fence lines met her senses. In her front yard, Alphonse Elric, newly acquainted with his human form, laughed gleefully as Den bounded her way back with the branch he had thrown. And only a few feet in front of her, as the breeze lightly swayed his hair, sat Edward.

From the top step, he leaned back on his two flesh hands, his gaze not visible but trained somewhere out ahead of him. Winry felt a pang in her heart to think that he could not enjoy the spectacle around him.

Timidly she approached and sat beside him. He made no motion to acknowledge her presence, which was only making this whole scenario more difficult on the girl. She'd have to just be blunt and direct. But as she opened her mouth to speak,

"You know, it's been a long time since I've had nothing to do."

She lost whatever words she had had in her throat, leaving her mouth somewhat agape.

"It's just for so long, getting Al's body back was the only thing I had on my mind."

Well, so far this was going exactly where she wanted it to, and without prodding. To say she was surprised was an understatement, though it would appear more outwardly that she was just letting him continue.

"There was plenty of time to do nothing, but I never allowed myself to really relax, I guess."

She tried to lean forward to catch a glimpse of his eyes but Ed's lengthy bangs hindered her attempts.

"But now, everything's over and I have to decide what I'm going to do, at least for a while anyways."

Her hands tightened on her legs. She dreaded to hear Ed say he had no direction in life.

"And you know what?"

She had leaned towards him more than she was probably aware, awaiting his words.

"I think I'm happy right here."

At last, he turned to her, and she felt an intense chill overtake her body like a shockwave.

She saw something she had not seen in nearly eleven years.

Ed was smiling.

A truly genuine smile.

And his eyes seemed to glow brighter than ever.

It was then that Winry understood.

So much of his drive was built on hurt, loss, regret, and pain that the fire she had always known was a raging, crackling inferno. Wild and untamable. The fire burned in such brilliant concentration that it seemed everything around it had dimmed.

He had stoked the flame with every bit of suffering he carried, and when at last he ran out a fuel, the fire diminished to embers and ash to be blown away. When the intensity of the flames left, they made way for what the blaze had overpowered. The sun peered through the fading smoke, and the whole world was alight.

Deep in his eyes, she could see it all. Like a phoenix rises from the ashes, so does one's spirit from anguish.

It seemed now as if the sun itself had been eclipsed by his pupils and she felt nothing but the comforting warmth of its rays.

Finally, she smiled back as well.

Together, they sat in peaceful company, both able to enjoy the tranquility which befell the land.

Granny and Al were right, there was no need to worry.

After all, she knew Edward Elric better than that, he could never lose his passion.

Now, he only carried a passion for life.


End file.
